User blog:Parker Sims51/Loser Club!
Loser Club cartoon, comedy, drama Don't worry about the bad drawing, it's an old one, a new and improved drawing is on the way! WARNING: Contains foul language! Loser Club is a MAJOR project Shade Productions is proud of and will be a project where the acting personel will be paid, but for now, since we have no money, we'll be having this be free project until we can make money off of Loser Club, which you'll be paid hopefully by the end of season 1, beginning of 2, or end of two, we won't have you wait no longer than that. There will be other Loser club series made after and/or during this project, such as: Loser Club in Pre-School (short series) Loser Club Prequel Movie: Middle School Days Loser Club: Going into College (series) Loser Club Movie 1 Field Trip to Japan Loser Club Movie 2 Summer Vacation Loser Club Christmas Special (short Film) Loser Club Halloween (Short Film) Loser Club Movie 3 Senior Year! Loser Club Final Movie: Welcome to Adulthood And possibly more. But those are different projects for another time. Loser Club is about a club in Hail High School, (otherwise known as Hell High School), this club is called... can you guess?... WRONG! It's Loser Club, not guitar club, what the hell is wrong with you? This club has your typical school reject who is disliked by everyone for no reason whatsoever, the only perv in the school, the only stoner in the school (everyone in the loser club does, but not as often or as much as she does), The only goth in the school (NOT EMO!), only foriegn exchange student who knows nothing about the english language, the only nerd in the school, and a new kid who doesn't know what to expect! Loser club uses stereotype jokes often and is also about the typical high school life for anyone. This show loves to break the fourth wall and even use cartoon logic for many things. New characters get introduced at half way marks, season finales, and/or new seasons, to introduce more members to the Loser Club to make it grow. Auditions website here https://castingcall.club/projects/loser-club Characters James Cataloma "LightJazz" James is the typical high school reject who no one likes for some odd reason, (no seriously, why do people hate him?) James is often bored and unmotivated, he hates school events and often asks himself why he made a school club if he's not going to do anything with it and has no school spirit. He is a layback character and lazy.He doesn't act much like other everyday teenagers, he doesn't use swag ''or ''yolo and sure as hell doesn't whip and nae nae! He's more of a Hollywood Undead, Five Finger Death Punch, rock n' roll kid who grew up with morales and is well behaved. (he also has a well hidden crush on his childhood friend, Jessie) His half brother is Adam Myers, James lives with his mom, dad, and Adam. James gets along with his father well and never lies to him. Tyler Masos Alex "Satomage" Protaginst, Major Character Tyler is the only pervert in Hail High School. He always tries to hit on the most popular girl in school (and any other girls) and gets sprayed by mace afterwords. He is the fun, silly, goofy character in the show and is constantly breaking the fourth wall and uses a lot of cartoon logic. He sings and is a good singer, best singer at the school (which is what he's made fun of for) there will be random musical parts in the series where he'll do singing so you'll need to be able to sing, whenever he sings, he suddenly is dressend in a tux, top hat, and holds a cane (just don't ask where it all comes from, nothing makes sense with this guy). He also will do song covers from time to time, if you're the one who gets the part, you will be given the song covers that are coming up, but most of the time, it's his own songs. He sings jazz and rock and sometimes raps. Jessie Louers (L-ow-ers) Rhysa Major Character, Protagonist Jessie is a red head her actually dresses modern, childhood friend of James and she is the only stoner in the school, she's chill, layback, and never gets offended by anyone, she speaks the truth and believes in brutal honesty. She is always stoned and relaxed, nothing ever bothers her because she is too high to care. Trisha (Trish) Jennington Marijandro Major Character, Protagonist Trish is the only goth kid in Hail High School, She takes shit from no one and is the most toughest kid in school. When she's around, no one messes or picks on Loser Club. She is the brick wall between the popular kids and Loser Club, everyone in school learned not to mess with her or her friends, or there will be hell to pay. Glenndale Snappez (snaps) Joshua Phillips Major Character, Protagonist Glenndale is a stereotypical nerd, he's got the freckles, pales skin, and he's even a tall ginger. He's been picked on for all his life and had no friends until the end of middle school and onto Frsehman year. Glenndale is a major victim to bullying and the popular kids take advantage of him by stealing his food, lunch money, and even homework. He never had anyone to stand up for him and he can't fight or speak up for himself, until Trish came to the Hail School District. Ever since she came, Glenndale has no longer been a major victim to bullying, but when she's not around, he's vulnerable for it again. Veronica Webb "Foureyesgirl" Major Character, Protagonist Veronica is the modern day girl whodresses moderate an listens to alternative rock. As the new girl, she is easy pickings for being spun in Monicha's webs, if it wasn't for James and the Loser Club to help her out. Raúl Pueblos Major Character, Protagonist Raúl youngest of the Loser Club and does not speak english, unfortunately, I don't know spanish so I'm relying on google translate to use his spanish lines. Raúl is constantly reading an English to Spanish Dictionary. He may not speak spanish but sometimes, he knows what people are saying in english, he just can't speak it very well. Atención: Escritor de Loser club no sabe un montón de españoles y utiliza Google Translate para introducir piezas españolas , si usted sólo habla español , por favor, utilice el traductor de google para traducir sus palabras en Inglés , o utilizar cualquier otro sistema de traducir a decirme lo que eres diciendo así que no tenemos problemas de comunicación. Gracias. También estaré dándole las traducciones de lo que los personajes de habla inglesa que opinan por lo que no tiene que ser confundido por la trama y lo que está sucediendo Raúl más joven del Loser Club y no habla Inglés , por desgracia , no sé lo español que estoy confiando en traductor Google para utilizar sus líneas españolas.Raúl está constantemente leyendo un Inglés Diccionario Español . Él no puede hablar español , pero a veces , él sabe lo que la gente dice en Inglés , él simplemente no puede hablar muy bien. Monicha Jenkins Rei Minor Character, Antagonist Monicha is the Queen Bee at Hail High School, she runs the school and is the most popular girl in the school. She runs on everyone and sees herself as perfect. She hates Loser Club just because she doesn't and needs people to victimize and bring down. Adam Myers Joshua Phillips Minor Character, Antagonist Adam is the second most toughest kid in the school. He as big as he is dumb and thinks he's as smart as Monicha. Adam is trhe body guard of Monicha because he has affections for her. He is the best football player at Hail High School and has a lot of school spirit, only at times of school spirit and school motivated events is when is nice to Loser Club. Adam is Jame's half brother, both born from different fathers, the father that lives with them is James's father, Adam does not know who his real dad is but does not care. His voice is rough, tough, and solid. His voice is at a deep tone. Walter Morris Codey Minor Character, Nuetral boundries between Protag and Antag Walter is the only black kid at the school, he's not in Loser Club, people only like him because he's black and is the best player on the basketball team. Out of all the kids at Hail, he is more respetful towards the Loser Club than any other popular kid is. Note: He does say the N word. Seeing as this show is stereotypical, you can guess his favorite music. He listens to Strange Music and psychopathic Records, he has some side artists that he likes such as Kotton Mouths Kings, Snoop Dog, and a bit of Linkin Park, but listens to Tech N9ne more than anything. His voice is medium high and talks a bit fast (he does not try to act gangster)